WHO LET THE DOGS OUT ?
by oceanic wings
Summary: 'Ton chien a un grain.' s'empressa de grommeler le lycanthrope tandis que le labrador tentait de s'échapper de l'emprise de Stiles pour sauter encore une fois sur Derek. 'Non, je crois qu'il t'aime bien, c'est tout.' riposta l'adolescent en grimaçant légèrement.


**Bonjour :) **

**Et oui, c'est encore Mademoiselle Valentine qui vient poster l'un de ses OS. **

**Et comme je l'avais promis, celui-ci sera plus joyeux que le précédent (en même temps, c'était difficile de faire plus triste, non ?)**

**Note de l'auteur : Je ne sais absolument pas comment j'ai eu cette idée. Ah si, en regardant mon chien, je me suis fait la réflexion que c'était un animal grave intelligent. ahahaha ! Du coup, j'ai eu envie de l'exploiter avec le Sterek. Bon, j'aime bien l'idée que Stiles possède un chien, je trouve ça chouette.**

**Sinon, ben comme d'hab, Derek & Stiles appartiennent à Jeff Dieu Davis. Et l'histoire n'appartient qu'à mon imagination étrange.**

**J'espère que l'histoire vous plaira !**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Je vous love mes poussins.**

* * *

**WHO LET THE DOGS OUT ?**

_« - Tu peux dire à ton chien d'arrêter de se frotter sur ma jambe ?_

_- Tu préférerais que ce soit moi peut-être ? »_

* * *

_Et la patte de l'animal se posa tendrement sur son torse._

Stiles lisait un magazine, allongé sur le canapé et un adorable labrador blond respirait au même rythme que le sien, sa patte venant de se poser sur sa poitrine. Une patte protectrice, douce, aimante. La présence de l'animal l'apaisait. Stiles en avait bien besoin, en ce moment. Depuis quelques mois, la meute d'Alphas traînait dans le coin et le pauvre adolescent s'était vu refuser l'entrée aux fameux entraînements qu'organisait Derek trois fois par semaine. Qui plus est, malgré son discours 'Tu n'es pas mon alpha, blablabla', Scott avait fini par rejoindre la meute de Hale. Une girouette. Pire que ça, en fait, mais il n'y avait pas de mot assez fort pour décrire à quel point Scott McCall pouvait se montrer changeant. Et idiot. Du coup, Scott passait plus de temps entre les pattes de Derek et entre les cuisses d'Allison qu'avec son meilleur ami. Stiles était délaissé de tous les côtés à coup de 'c'est pour ton bien si on ne te fait pas venir aux entraînements'. Cause toujours, Derek Hale. Depuis quand tu t'intéresses au bien-être de Stilinski ?

Stiles s'étira longuement tout en passant sa main dans le pelage lisse et doux de son nouvel animal de compagnie. Le chien ouvrit les yeux et immédiatement, sa langue râpeuse entra en contact avec la joue de son maître. Un sourire de bienheureux s'installa sur le visage de l'adolescent qui enjamba l'animal pour se lever du canapé. Un coup d'œil furtif à sa montre lui indiqua que la meute devait avoir tout juste terminé l'entraînement. Et comme toujours, le cœur de l'hyperactif se serra. Il ne supportait pas être laissé pour compte. Bien sûr, Stiles avait bien essayé d'imposer sa présence mais son opération séduction n'avait pas fonctionné auprès de la meute. L'Alpha comme ses bêtas étaient convaincus que les entraînements étaient bien trop dangereux pour un humain.

- « Stiles ! » hurla une voix familière, alors que l'adolescent était dans la cuisine à boire quelques gorgées de lait. « Qu'est-ce que fait le chien sur le canapé ? »

- « Il a un nom, le chien, P'pa. »

- « Sérieusement, Stiles ? Tu penses vraiment que le nom que tu as choisi convient à un chien ? »

- « Carrément. » insista l'adolescent alors que son père venait à son tour d'entrer dans la cuisine, un air de reproche sur le visage. « 'Mec' c'est trop classe comme nom. Hier, j'ai été le promener, et Mec a commencé à partir un peu trop loin alors je l'ai rappelé et y'a trois gars qui se sont retournés en pensant que c'était à eux que je parlais. (…) C'est pas TROP drôle, franchement ? »

Le Sheriff resta impassible, les lèvres ne tressautant même pas un petit peu sous l'envie de rire. Rien. Stiles entrouvrit la bouche et posa ses mains sur sa taille en secouant la tête.

- « Des fois je me demande de qui je tiens mon humour. » grommela l'adolescent. « Viens ici, Mec ! »

Le chien déboula rapidement aux côtés d'un Stiles qui se bidonnait comme pas deux. Le Sheriff leva les yeux au ciel tout en prenant place à la table de cuisine. Son fils avait toujours d'étranges lubies, il aurait du s'y habituer avec le temps. Pourtant, Papa Stilinski restait estomaqué à chaque fois que Stiles faisait preuve d'extravagance. Quand il avait vu le fiston débarquer tout sourire avec un gros labrador lui collant aux basques, le Sheriff avait d'abord refusé que le clébard rentre dans la maison. Puis Stiles avait sourit. Ce sourire adorable qui faisait fondre son cœur de père. Alors, face à cette moue divine qui lui rappelait bien trop sa défunte femme, le Sheriff avait simplement dit : _'On l'héberge une nuit. Après tu l'amènes à la SPA.'_

Et voilà qu'une semaine avait passé.

Plus Stiles souriait, plus son père flanchait. Le chien avait eu le droit à une gamelle sertie d'une couronne et voilà que Stiles avait décidé de le baptiser. Désormais, le labrador blond s'appelait 'Mec' et c'était sans doute le nom le plus ridicule pour un cabot.

- « Tu sais Stiles, si son maître vient le réclamer, tu n'auras pas d'autre choix que de le laisser repartir. »

- « Ouais, ouais. » répondit vaguement l'adolescent, pas franchement intéressé par ce que baragouinait son père.

- « Certaines affiches ont été arrachées dans le centre, tu devrais aller en remettre demain. » insista le Sheriff tout en étouffant un bâillement.

Une grimace déforma le visage angélique de Stiles qui continuait de caresser le charmant toutou. En début de semaine, l'adolescent avait passé tout son temps libre à placarder les murs de la ville d'avis de recherche. Bien entendu, il n'avait eu aucun de coup de fils réclamant cet adorable chien.

- « Deaton est convaincu que c'est un chien abandonné, P'pa. » tenta l'adolescent.

- « Deaton n'est pas devin, à ce que je sache. » riposta son père d'une voix autoritaire.

Sentant la discussion s'envenimer, Stiles s'approcha de son père, lui embrassa la joue et s'empressa de monter deux à deux les marches menant à sa chambre. Bien sûr, fidèle comme pas deux à son nouveau maître, Mec suivit sans se faire prier.

- « Pas dans la chambre, Stiles. » pesta Papa Stilinski avant d'éternuer bruyamment.

- « A tes souhaits ! »

Et le Sheriff abandonna le combat. Stiles était pire que tous les délinquants qu'il poursuivait à longueur de journée. Plus roublard. Plus têtu. Et puis surtout, c'était son fils. Le Sheriff ne pouvait rien refuser à son fils unique. Pas même cette immonde bête à quatre pattes à laquelle il était déjà allergique.

Une autre semaine passa.

Depuis quelques jours, Stiles et Mec avaient pris l'habitude d'aller se promener dans les bois après les cours. Comme Scott ne répondait plus vraiment à ses textos, Stiles l'esseulé occupait son temps comme il pouvait. Voilà donc comment il s'était découvert une passion pour la cueillette des champignons. Des truffes, tout particulièrement. En réalité, Stiles laissait Mec devant et celui-ci commençait à gratter la terre là où s'y trouvait un champignon. Chaque matin, avant d'aller au lycée, l'adolescent revendait sa cueillette de la veille et comme il disait à son père :_ 'Je vais me faire des couilles en or, P'pa.' _Et Papa Stilinski roulait des yeux. Il n'avait pas encore conscience que si son fils fonçait tête baissée dans ce genre d'activités, c'était pour oublier qu'il était plus seul qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

Stiles n'aurait jamais pensé que l'on pouvait trouver des truffes en Californie. Jusque là, il était convaincu que la cueillette de ce champignon était un passe-temps typiquement français. Ce qui le conduisait indubitablement à la réflexion suivante : _'Mec est-il un chien français ?!'_.

- « Merde, Mec ! »

Il était presque vingt heures lorsque Stiles vit son chien s'enfoncer un peu trop loin dans les bois. _'Bon dieu, ce chien va me faire perdre du poids tellement je lui cours après.'_ pensa l'adolescent avant de se lancer à sa poursuite. S'aventurer plus loin dans la forêt alors que la nuit commençait à tomber n'était pas très malin. Il en avait souvent fait l'expérience. La forêt n'était pas un endroit sûr. Malheureusement, Stiles n'avait pas le choix. Mec courait à perdre haleine, quelque chose semblant avoir attiré son attention. Ayant perdu la trace de l'animal, l'adolescent s'arrêta quelques secondes pour reprendre sa respiration :

- « Hey oh ! T'es un chien fugueur en fait, c'est ça ? »

Bien sûr, Mec ne répondit pas et Stiles fut contraint d'avancer encore un peu. C'est là qu'une scène étonnante se déroula devant les yeux ébahis de l'adolescent. Il aperçut un homme allongé sur le sol, Mec léchant son visage avec délectation. En reconnaissant Derek, Stiles eut à peine le temps de plisser les yeux que son labrador fut projeté dans les airs et atterrit quelques mètres plus loin en couinant. La bouche de Stiles s'ouvrit si grand qu'il en eut mal à la mâchoire. Voyant le chien revenir en boitant vers lui, l'hyperactif ne put s'empêcher de demander d'une voix douce :

- « Hey Mec, ça va ? »

- « Ouais, ça va. C'est ce chien qui m'a sauté dessus par surprise. » s'empressa de répondre Hale tout en se relevant et en époussetant ses vêtements.

Stiles tourna assez violemment la tête vers le lycanthrope tout en plissant les yeux.

- « Je ne te parlais pas, crétin. Je parlais au chien. » La voix de Stiles était glaciale même si dans le fond, la situation l'amusait. Quelle bonne idée d'avoir appelé ce chien Mec !

- « Et depuis quand tu parles à un chien en disant 'Mec' ? » questionna Derek tout en s'adossant contre un arbre.

- « Depuis que j'ai trouvé ce chien abandonné, que je me suis identifié à lui, que je l'ai pris sous son aile, que je passe tout mon temps avec lui et que j'ai eu la brillante idée de le baptiser 'Mec'. Trop mignon, non ? »

Stiles avait parlé si vite que Derek en eut presque le tournis. Cependant, le visage du loup-garou resta impassible face aux babillages de l'adolescent. Bien sûr, Stiles était en partie ironique parce qu'il en voulait toujours à Derek de l'avoir éloigné des entraînements et par conséquent, de l'avoir éloigné de la meute et de son meilleur ami.

- « Il va falloir revoir ta définition de _'mignon'_, Stiles. »

L'adolescent ne prêta pas attention à la remarque ironique du lycanthrope et s'accroupit à la hauteur du toutou qui continuait de gémir de douleur. Pourtant, l'esprit de Stiles vagabonda quelques instants. Il avait une définition assez précise du terme _'mignon'_, en réalité. Quelque chose de mignon, c'était par exemple un loup-garou musclé, aux yeux azurés, vêtu d'un Marcel gris et adossé négligemment contre un arbre. D'ailleurs, face à cette vision divine, Stiles tentait de garder ses yeux sur le chien. N'allez pas vous faire de fausses idées, l'adolescent n'était absolument pas attiré par Derek Hale. Enfin pas trop. Il exprimait juste des observations objectives. Derek était_ mignon_. Isaac était _mignon _aussi. Jackson était, dans son genre, _mignon_. Malgré sa mâchoire, Scott était aussi plutôt _mignon_. Et pour finir, Danny était _mignon_. Pure et simple objectivité. Bien entendu.

- « Ouais, ben t'as fait mal à Mec. » pesta l'adolescent tout en caressant l'animal.

- « Ton chien m'a sauté dessus comme un fou furieux. Je ne l'ai même pas entendu venir. »

Stiles grimaça face à la mauvaise foi de Derek. Il se releva, posa ses poings sur sa taille et roula des yeux.

- « De ce que j'en ai vu, il ne faisait pas grand chose de mal. Il te léchait le visage. Y'a pire, quand même. »

Ce fut au tour de Derek de se renfrogner. Il souffla longuement et détourna le regard vers le labrador. Après quelques secondes, Hale se décida à s'approcher de l'animal et à observer s'il lui avait vraiment fait autant de mal que Stiles semblait penser. Accroupi face au chien, Derek le mit en confiance en lui caressant doucement la tête. Le cabot se laissa faire, secouant vivement la queue. Un mètre plus loin, Stiles observait la scène avec intérêt. C'était sans aucun doute le spectacle le plus sexy qu'il ait vu depuis longtemps. D'ailleurs, à cette réflexion, Stiles balança son visage de gauche à droite pour s'empêcher de penser à Derek comme étant une chose sexy. Mais ce n'était pas une mince affaire.

Heureusement, Mec vint à la rescousse de son maître. Le chien renversa Derek sur le sol et se remit à lui lécher le visage comme s'il s'agissait d'une glace à la vanille. Hale grogna et cette fois, Stiles ne put s'empêcher d'exploser de rire. _'Ri-di-cu-le. Il va falloir que je raconte ça à Scott.'_ pensa-t-il en voyant le loup-garou tenter de se défaire de l'emprise du chien sans lui faire à nouveau du mal. Stiles fit quelques pas.

- « Je croyais que tu pouvais 'communiquer' avec les chiens. T'as qu'à dire à Mec de te laisser tranquille. »

Stiles prenait un malin plaisir à voir cette scène devant ses yeux. Pour rien au monde il aurait voulu que ça se termine. Face à ce spectacle, il se poilait comme un imbécile.

- « Ben apparemment avec ton clébard, ça ne marche pas. » pestiféra le loup-garou tout en essayant d'éviter les coups de langue de l'animal. « Allez, vire-le ! » Derek avait pris un ton autoritaire mais Stiles resta un long moment sans bouger, un sourire moqueur sur le visage. « Stiles ! Fais quelque chose de ce cabot où je te jure que je l'égorge devant tes yeux. »

Cette fois, préférant éviter les coups de sang de Derek, Stiles attrapa Mec par le collier et l'entraîna à quelques mètres du loup-garou. Hale se releva et quelques flammes rouges dansèrent dans ses pupilles. Stiles se pinça les lèvres pour ne pas rire à nouveau et réveiller le loup qui sommeillait en Derek.

- « Ton chien a un grain. » s'empressa de grommeler le lycanthrope tandis que le labrador tentait de s'échapper de l'emprise de Stiles pour sauter encore une fois sur Derek.

- « Non, je crois qu'il t'aime bien, c'est tout. » riposta l'adolescent en grimaçant légèrement.

Derek ignora brillamment la réflexion de l'hyperactif et lui tourna le dos, s'apprêtant sans doute à rentrer chez lui. Il se retourna cependant une dernière fois, venant de se rendre compte de la présence du panier rempli de truffes de Stiles, posé à côté d'un arbre.

- « Ces truffes ne t'appartiennent pas, Stiles. Si le propriétaire t'attrape en train de les cueillir, tu risques gros. » renseigna le loup-garou avant de reprendre son chemin en petites foulées.

- « Tu sais quoi Derek Hale ? Si tu étais un nain de Blanche-Neige, tu serais Grincheux. (…) Et ce n'est pas un compliment, hein. »

Derek était déjà loin.

Ce soir-là, Stiles avait eu un mal fou à trouver le sommeil. Mec s'était montré particulièrement turbulent et n'avait cessé de geindre. Dans un premier temps, l'adolescent s'était montré prévenant et avait examiné le chien sous toutes les coutures pour voir si son 'altercation' avec Derek ne l'avait pas blessé. A première vue, Mec se portait comme un charme. Sauf qu'il ne cessait de pleurnicher au pied du lit comme s'il avait envie d'aller se promener. Stiles céda une fois et sortit en pyjama faire le tour du quartier. Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent de la promenade nocturne, l'adolescent désespéra en voyant qu'il était déjà deux heures du matin. Ça allait être dur de se lever à sept heures pour assister à un cours de chimie.

Et le chien pleura encore, au grand dam de l'hyperactif, qui pour une fois, ne demandait pas mieux que de dormir. Désespéré, Stiles s'arma donc de boules quiés, espérant que le chien arrêterait son cirque, se lasserait et finirait par tomber de sommeil lui aussi.

La sonnerie du réveil fut une horrible torture, car ce bip incessant traversait sans peine la mousse des boules quiés. Heureusement, Stiles trouva la force de se traîner hors du lit et d'aller prendre un petit déjeuner dans la cuisine que son père s'apprêtait déjà à quitter.

- « Le chien ne te colle pas aux basques, aujourd'hui ? » demanda le Sheriff avant de donner une tape paternelle dans le dos de son fils.

Et c'est là que Stiles réalisa. Mec n'était pas là. Ce chien était définitivement un fugueur. L'adolescent, prenant le risque d'être en retard en cours, chercha le chien dans les moindres recoins de la maison puis dans chaque jardin du quartier. Stiles devait se rendre à l'évidence : Mec avait pris la poudre d'escampette. Une boule naquit dans la gorge de l'adolescent. Il ne pouvait pas croire que ce chien venait de l'abandonner.

Le portable de Stiles vibra dans sa poche. _'Ton clebs est chez moi. Si tu pouvais vite venir le chercher, ça m'arrangerait.'_ L'adolescent n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Par on ne sait quel flair ou quelle magie, Mec avait trouvé la direction de la vieille bâtisse où logeait Derek Hale. A cette pensée, un sourire s'installa sur les lèvres roses de l'hyperactif. Ce chien s'était vraiment amouraché du lycanthrope. _'Je passe le chercher après les cours. Vers 16h00.'_ s'empressa de tapoter l'adolescent tout en rentrant chez lui pour se préparer à aller au lycée. Bien sûr, la réponse de Derek fut rapide : _'Tu m'as pris pour un dog-sitter, c'est ça ?'_ En lisant ce texto, Stiles se mordit la lèvre inférieure, étouffant un rire.

A 16h00 tapantes, Stiles se retrouva devant la porte de chez Derek. Il n'eut pas à frapper, le loup-garou sortait déjà en compagnie du chien, tenu en laisse avec une certaine puissance. Sans doute l'animal avait-il fait des siennes et avait encore voulu rouler des pelles à Derek. Stiles tenta d'avoir l'air le plus sérieux possible, mais voir l'Alpha dépassé par un simple toutou, c'était simplement... jouissif.

- « Merci d'avoir pris soin du chien. » commença l'adolescent avec un sourire plus malicieux qu'il n'aurait souhaité. « Je te dois combien ? »

La paume de la main de Derek frappa violemment le front de Stilinski, qui poussa un cri de stupeur et de douleur. Encore une fois, son humour restait incompris.

- « Dégage ce chien de ma vue. Il est encore plus insupportable que son maître. »

Cette fois, les paroles du loup-garou blessèrent réellement l'adolescent, qui ne le montra pas pour autant. Derek était sans doute un peu dur et cruel. Mec ne demandait pas grand chose d'autre que la compagnie du loup-garou et son affection. Et comme on dit : tel chien, tel maître.

Stiles haussa les épaules et tourna les talons, sentant le regard perçant du loup-garou posé sur eux.

Cette scène se reproduit de multiples fois. Chaque nuit, Mec trouvait un moyen de s'enfuir de la maison des Stilinski pour se rendre chez Derek. Tous les soirs, après les cours, Stiles arrivait tout penaud et se faisait remonter les bretelles par un Alpha cependant de plus en plus posé. A croire que la présence de l'animal dans sa vie l'apaisait. Stiles ne pouvait qu'admirer à quel point le regard de Derek sur le chien, comme sur lui, devenait plus doux. Bien sûr, le loup-garou feignait toujours l'agacement et la colère, mais il était de plus en plus mauvais acteur.

Pourtant, une nuit, la sonnerie du portable réveilla le pauvre Stiles. En voyant qu'il était deux heures du matin, l'adolescent maugréa. Heureusement, le lendemain étant un samedi, ce coup de fil ne le coupait pas dans une nuit déjà bien trop courte. S'il le voulait il pourrait dormir jusqu'à midi lorsqu'il aurait raccroché d'avec...

- « Derek ? » demanda la voix endormie de Stiles. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

- « Ton chien. Voilà ce qu'il y a. » La voix de Derek était glaciale et bien plus énervée que ces derniers jours.

- « Ben oui, il a encore fugué pour venir chez toi. Je viens le chercher demain, comme d'habitude. »

L'adolescent s'apprêta à raccrocher, mais le loup-garou commença à grogner à l'autre bout du fil, visiblement peu d'accord avec cette option.

- « Tu viens le chercher tout de suite où je te jure que j'en fais de la chair à saucisses. » ronchonna l'Alpha.

- « Tu déconnes, là ? Il est deux heures du mat' et... »

Apparemment, Derek avait décidé que cette discussion devait s'arrêter là car il s'empressa de raccrocher. Préférant éviter de se rendormir, Stiles sortit avec peine de ses draps chauds et s'habilla en vitesse. Il descendit en prêtant bien attention de ne pas réveiller son père. Le Sheriff ne serait sans doute pas très heureux de savoir son fils parti au milieu de la nuit. Stiles attrapa ses clés de voiture, puis changea d'avis, se disant qu'il ferait mieux de s'y rendre à pied. Sortir la Jeep réveillerait tout le quartier, le Sheriff y compris.

Armé d'une torche, Stiles s'aventura dans la forêt et maudit de longues minutes Derek pour l'avoir fait sortir à une heure pareille et surtout, pour habiter dans un endroit aussi retiré de la civilisation. Certes, Hale était un loup-garou, mais il n'était pas obligé de vivre en ermite pour autant. Alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à une centaine de mètres de la propriété de Hale, Stiles trébucha sur une racine et s'étala de tout son long. Il s'égratigna la joue et une vive douleur lui martela la cheville. L'adolescent resta quelques minutes assis contre un tronc d'arbre, massant son articulation endolorie comme il le pouvait. C'est donc à cloche-pied, plus très propre et grimaçant de douleur qu'il arriva près de la maison de Derek.

- « Tu dois te foutre de moi, Stiles. »

La voix dure et autoritaire de l'Alpha rassura presque l'hyperactif. Il était bien content d'entendre une voix familière, lui qui avait cru un instant qu'il allait mourir dans la forêt.

- « Prendre la voiture, ça ne t'est pas venu à l'esprit ? » pesta le loup-garou tout en passant son bras autour de la taille de l'adolescent pour l'aider à marcher.

- « Tu crois que partir en Jeep au milieu de la nuit, ça n'aurait pas réveillé mon père ? Au démarrage, ma voiture fait le bruit d'un tracteur ! » riposta le plus jeune, se laissant pourtant aller à s'accrocher au tee-shirt du lycanthrope pour avancer plus vite.

Derek grimaça un peu, agacé par la répartie sans limite de cet adolescent. Une fois à l'intérieur de la bâtisse, Stiles put remarquer que Derek avait fait quelques travaux de rénovation et cela l'épata, malgré le boulot encore énorme qu'il restait à achever. Le loup-garou fit glisser une chaise sous les fesses de Stiles, le forçant ainsi à reposer sa cheville.

- « Vous êtes trop bon, M. Hale. » blagua Stiles tout en faisant une petite révérence à son hôte qui roula des yeux. « Il est où le monstre à poil ? (…) Je ne parle pas de toi, bien sûr. »

Derek fit à nouveau rouler ses yeux bleus, ce qui amusa l'adolescent. Et Mec déboula comme un dératé, manquant de faire tomber Stiles de sa chaise. Il fit quelques joies à son maître puis reparti d'où il était venu, à savoir le salon.

- « Ton chien m'épuise. » constata simplement l'Alpha, laissant retomber ses épaules.

- « Bon, je l'attrape et je rentre. »

Stiles se leva et boita jusqu'au salon où Mec courait autour de la table basse, faisant tomber bon nombre de bibelots par la même occasion.

- « Au pied, Mec ! » tenta l'adolescent, sachant très bien que cela ne serait pas productif.

- « Tu comptes rentrer comment de toutes façons ? » demanda Derek qui venait à son tour de pénétrer dans le salon. « Tu ne vas pas refaire trente minutes de marche avec ta cheville foulée. »

- « Tu vas me raccompagner. » trancha Stiles tout en essayant d'attraper Mec. La situation devait être risible. Un adolescent boitillant poursuivant un labrador blond surexcité dans un salon en désordre.

- « Parce que tu penses sérieusement que je vais faire monter un chien dans ma Camaro ? »

Stiles s'arrêta un instant dans sa course contre la bête à poils et posa ses poings sur ses hanches, tout en reprenant doucement sa respiration.

- « Mais t'es carrément superficiel, en fait. » Un fin sourire s'installa sur les lèvres de Stiles tandis que Derek croisait les bras, apparemment vexé. L'adolescent s'affala sur le canapé du salon. « Dans ce cas, va me chercher une couverture, je dors là. »

L'Alpha ne tenta même pas de protester et ramena rapidement une couverture à Stiles. Le plus étrange fut qu'à partir de ce moment-là, le chien se calma et s'assit à côté de Derek qui se tenait derrière le canapé.

- « Bonne nuit alors. »

Stiles haussa un sourcil et hocha brièvement la tête. La coutume était de répondre _'à toi aussi'_, mais l'adolescent était bien trop choqué par l'amabilité de son hôte. Tandis que l'hyperactif se mettait à son aise, retirant ses chaussures et sa veste, le lycanthrope grimpa l'escalier menant à sa chambre, bientôt suivi par Mec. Stiles fronça les sourcils en voyant cette scène. C'était comme si le chien avait choisi Derek comme maître. Il en aurait presque été jaloux.

- « Ah non ! » râla le loup-garou. « Toi tu restes avec Stiles. » L'adolescent put voir Derek redescendre en traînant le labrador par le collier.

- « Tu pourrais au moins accepter qu'il dorme au pied de ton lit. Mec est adorable. Et il a l'air de bien t'aimer, en plus. » Stiles tentait de jouer avec les sentiments de Derek, mais ce n'était pas gagné. Ce type n'était pas du genre à faire preuve de compassion.

- « Je ne veux pas de Mec dans ma chambre, Stiles. Fin de la discussion. » rouspéta l'Alpha en attrapant encore le chien par son collier, ne se rendant pas compte une seule seconde de l'ambiguïté de ses propos.

- « Ta sexualité ne regarde que toi de toutes façons, Derek. » Le front du loup-garou se plissa, ne comprenant pas cette soudaine allusion à sa sexualité.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, encore ? » questionna Derek, fatigué des babillages sans intérêt de son invité d'un soir.

- « Ben je ne sais pas... C'est toi qui dit que tu ne veux pas de mec dans ta chambre. »

Les lèvres de l'adolescent se pincèrent, évitant ainsi la crise de fou rire qui pointait le bout de son nez. Agacé, Derek secoua la tête tout en grommelant dans ses moustaches.

- « Tu sais, Stiles, les gens normaux appellent leur chien Médor. »

Fâché, l'Alpha remonta l'escalier, tandis que le chien poussa un gémissement déchirant en voyant le lycanthrope s'éloigner. L'animal finit par s'installer au pied du canapé, apaisé et rassuré par la main de Stiles caressant son pelage. Bien vite, l'adolescent fut entouré par les bras de Morphée.

Alors qu'il dormait profondément, Stiles fut réveillé par Mec qui avait attrapé son avant-bras dans sa gueule et tirait dessus avec vigueur. L'adolescent grogna : ce chien allait lui ruiner le sommeil. Il entrouvrit finalement un œil, se demandant un instant où il était. Le labrador continua de tirer sur son bras, bien qu'il faisait attention à ne pas mordre son maître. C'est en voyant le regard alarmé du toutou que Stiles comprit que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Il se leva donc et suivit le chien qui commençait déjà à grimper l'escalier. Toujours un peu endormi et la cheville en compote, Stiles ne s'aperçut pas immédiatement que Mec le conduisait dans la chambre de Derek. Une fois devant la porte entrouverte, l'adolescent reprit ses esprits et secoua vivement la tête :

- « Il t'a dit non, Mec. Il ne veut pas de toi dans sa chambre. » murmura-t-il.

Alors que Stiles s'apprêtait à redescendre, Mec attrapa le pantalon du jeune homme et tira dessus pour le forcer à entrer dans la pièce où dormait Derek. Face à tant d'insistance, l'hyperactif finit par céder :

- « Ok. Mais si je me fais tuer par Derek, ce sera de ta faute. » dit-il en pointant le labrador du doigt.

Stiles pénétra dans la chambre sans faire le moindre bruit, bientôt suivi par le chien. Derek dormait, sur les draps, et il était visiblement entrain de faire un cauchemar. Les traits de l'Alpha étaient crispés et ses mains s'accrochaient fermement le tissu du lit. Quelques mots incompréhensibles sortaient de ses lèvres entrouvertes et de la sueur perlait sur son torse nu. Stiles resta interdit face à cette scène. C'était l'une des premières fois où Derek lui apparaissait aussi vulnérable.

La truffe de Mec s'appuya contre l'une des jambes de Stiles, l'incitant à avancer un peu plus dans la pièce. L'adolescent lança un regard suspicieux au chien qui semblait bien décidé à ce qu'il réveille Derek. D'ailleurs, depuis quand Stiles se laissait-il dicter sa conduite par un clébard, aussi adorable soit-il ? Pourtant, voir le corps de Derek se crisper au rythme de ce cauchemar était insupportable.

- « Derek ? » souffla timidement l'adolescent. Bien sûr, cette tentative fut vaine. Comment réveiller quelqu'un avec un tel murmure ? « Derek ! » essaya-t-il plus fort.

Toujours rien. Stiles posa alors sa main sur l'épaule brûlante de l'Alpha qui ouvrit immédiatement les yeux, attrapant fermement le poignet de l'adolescent. Le visage de Stiles se déforma sous la douleur que lui infligeait le loup-garou.

- « Hey, Derek ! Arrête ! C'est moi, c'est Stiles ! »

- « Stiles... » souffla le lycanthrope, reprenant enfin totalement ses esprits et relâchant doucement le poignet de l'adolescent.

- « Oui, Stiles, le seul, l'unique, le magnifique. » crut bon d'ajouter l'hyperactif tout en se massant le poignet.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma chambre ? » demanda simplement Derek en se redressant sur ses coudes, les cheveux un peu plus en bataille que d'habitude.

- « C'est marrant, ça te fait une houppette ! » commenta l'hyperactif tout en approchant sa main des cheveux de l'Alpha. Ses doigts furent vite arrêter par l'autoritaire lycanthrope qui fit claquer sa main contre la sienne.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu fiches dans ma chambre, Stiles ? » insista Derek, ses pupilles lançant des éclairs en direction de l'adolescent agaçant.

- « Tu faisais un cauchemar. (…) J'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux te réveiller. (…) En fait, je crois que c'est l'idée du chien, mais je suis trop dans le pâté pour réfléchir à cette éventualité. »

Derek soupira longuement avant de se laisser retomber sur le lit et d'enfouir son visage sous un coussin. Sans demander la permission, Stiles s'assit sur le rebord du plumard et en profita pour observer la chambre du loup-garou. C'était de la neutralité à l'état pur. Une sorte d'appartement témoin. Murs blancs, moquette grise. Tout semblait être rangé au centimètre près. De tous ces éléments, Stiles en fit donc la conclusion suivante : _'Derek Hale est psychorigide'_.

- « Tu veux parler de ton cauchemar ? »

Un grognement perça l'air étouffant de cette chambre. La chaleur émanant du corps encore choqué du loup-garou semblait avoir réchauffé chaque particule présente dans cette pièce.

- « T'es sûr ? » Nouveau grognement. « Parce que je pense que ça peut te faire du bien. Ça a l'air de t'avoir vachement te secouer et je suis pas un mec sans cœur alors je t'écoute. »

- « Va te faire foutre, Stiles. »

Clair, net, précis. Merci Derek. Stiles murmura un _'d'accord'_ à la limite du hors sujet et sauta sur ses deux pieds, bien décidé à sortir de la pièce avant que Hale ne décide de sortir les crocs. Mec était tranquillement allongé devant la porte de la chambre, bouchant le passage. Stiles claqua des doigts et fit un signe de tête au chien afin qu'il bouge ses poils de là. Malheureusement, la bête à quatre pattes ne semblait pas vraiment d'humeur à déguerpir. Mec sortit ses canines et se mit à grogner sur son maître. Stiles réitéra l'expérience en plaçant sa main près du collier de l'animal pour le forcer à bouger. A nouveau, le labrador retroussa ses babines, grogna et fixa l'adolescent d'un œil mauvais.

- « Derek ? »

- « Quoi encore, Stiles ? »

- « Je crois que Mec ne veut pas me laisser sortir de la chambre. » Encore une fois, Derek se redressa sur ses coudes et observa l'animal agressif. Il roula des yeux et soupira si fort que l'adolescent put sentir le souffle du loup atteindre sa nuque. « Passe-moi un coussin, je vais dormir sur la moquette. Ma nuit est déjà fichue, de toutes façons. »

Derek resta regarder l'adolescent sans rien dire. Bien sûr, Stiles s'impatienta et tendit la main pour recevoir le dit coussin. Le loup-garou secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

- « Quoi ? (…) Je ne vais pas risquer de me faire bouffer la main juste pour dégager de ta chambre, hein. (…) Alors pour une fois dans ta vie, sois sympa et donne-moi un oreiller. »

Un léger sourire s'installa sur le visage du lycanthrope ce qui étonna l'adolescent et le troubla à la fois. Le sourire de Derek paraissait sincère et était terriblement attirant. Inconsciemment, l'hyperactif humecta ses lèvres d'un très lent coup de langue tout en évitant de fixer trop longtemps ces lèvres roses et alléchantes.

- « Parce que tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser dormir sur le sol ? » questionna le lycanthrope tandis que Stiles haussait les épaules. « Allez, viens. »

Et Derek tapota sur la place libre dans le lit. Stiles resta un très long moment sans bouger, ne comprenant pas très bien ce qu'il était en train de se passer. Derek Hale était-il vraiment en train de lui proposer de dormir dans le même lit que lui ? C'était surréaliste comme situation.

- « Je peux encore changer d'avis, Stiles. Dépêche-toi, je suis crevé. »

Déglutissant difficilement, Stiles s'allongea aux côtés du loup-garou, le plus loin possible en réalité.

- « Stiles ? Si tu restes si près du bord, tu vas tomber. »

L'adolescent se rapprocha un peu, ne voulant pas paraître plus étrange que d'habitude. Il tourna le dos au loup-garou et se rendit compte que depuis qu'il s'était glissé dans les draps de Derek, il avait perdu toute envie de dormir. Les yeux grands ouverts, se retenant presque de respirer, il se demandait si le lycanthrope était déjà entrain de s'endormir. Tout dans cette situation perturbait l'hyperactif. Le corps à moitié nu de l'Alpha causait la plus grande partie de son trouble. Les joues de Stiles s'étaient empourprées et il fixait droit devant lui en essayant de se faire le plus discret possible, ses mains accrochées dans l'oreiller.

- « Ma famille avait un chien, avant. » avoua soudainement Derek, faisant sursauter Stiles par la même occasion.

- « Ah. » commenta l'adolescent, ne comprenant pas vraiment pourquoi l'Alpha faisait une telle confidence maintenant qu'il était dans son lit.

- « Un labrador blond. » conclut le loup-garou.

- « Oh. »

Cette fois, la confession dépassait toutes les attentes de l'adolescent. Il put sentir les mains de Derek s'agripper aux draps. Alors Stiles mit son embarras de côté et se retourna, faisant désormais face au lycanthrope. Ses prunelles noisettes rentrèrent en contact avec les pupilles azurées de l'Alpha qui le fixaient d'un air insistant sans aucune gêne. A nouveau troublé, l'adolescent baissa les yeux.

- « C'est pour ça que tu ne supportes pas Mec ? »

- « Je crois que ça me rappelle de mauvais souvenirs, c'est tout. » La voix de Derek était froide et douce à la fois ce qui exprimait bien la dualité des sentiments qu'il avait envers ce chien.

- « Je comprends. » souffla simplement l'adolescent.

Les yeux du lycanthrope se fermèrent doucement, emportés par la fatigue. Pendant de longues minutes, Stiles resta à l'observer. Derek ne pouvait pas être plus beau qu'endormi. Les traits de son visage s'adoucissaient et ses lèvres entrouvertes semblaient supplier d'être embrassées. Et il y songea un instant, le fourbe ! Stiles n'avait que quelques centimètres à faire pour goûter aux lèvres de l'Alpha. Avec un peu de chance, Derek ne se réveillerait même pas. Laissant sa pseudo-témérité de côté, Stiles stoppa sa contemplation et tourna une nouvelle fois le dos au loup-garou assoupi.

Derek semblait être une machine à cauchemarder. A peine Stiles avait-il fermé les yeux à son tour, qu'il fut réveillé par des gémissements de souffrance à ses côtés. A nouveau, le visage de l'Alpha était contracté et chacun de ses muscles semblait s'être crispé à cause du cauchemar. L'adolescent se retourna et songea un instant à le réveiller encore. Cependant, il préféra une méthode plus douce.

- « Calme-toi, Derek. » souffla-t-il à l'oreille du loup-garou dont les traits semblèrent se détendre. « Calme-toi. Je suis là. Tout va bien se passer. »

Stiles devait cette méthode à son père, qui l'avait longtemps rassuré de cette façon après la mort de sa mère. Chaque nuit, le jeune orphelin faisait de terribles cauchemars, que son père avait su apaiser. Et cette technique miracle semblait aussi marcher sur Derek dont la respiration redevint normale. Lors de cette phase de rêves, l'Alpha n'était qu'en demi-sommeil, c'était pourquoi il pouvait se laisser bercer par la voix sécurisante de Stiles. Quelque chose de bien plus étonnant encore se déroula dans les secondes qui suivirent. Derek, pourtant toujours assoupi, attrapa les poignets de l'adolescent et le contraint à se coller contre lui, le bloquant littéralement contre son corps. La situation n'était pas désagréable, loin de là. Pourtant, Stiles ne pouvait décemment pas s'endormir dans les bras de Derek. Au petit matin, il se ferait sans doute frapper pour avoir profité de la situation. Stiles tenta alors de se détacher de l'emprise du loup-garou mais celui-ci l'en empêcha vivement, entourant cette fois ses bras autour du frêle adolescent. Stiles était dans de beaux draps. La chaleur du corps puissant de Derek l'enveloppa et il ferma les yeux, abandonnant le combat, qui entre nous, n'en était pas vraiment un.

Lorsque Derek se réveilla et qu'il remarqua qu'il tenait fermement Stiles dans ses bras, sa première réaction fut de reculer. Mauvais réflexe. Le corps de l'Alpha s'écrasa sur le sol, réveillant l'adolescent au passage, qui eut un mal fou à émerger. Et Mec ne put s'empêcher d'aller faire quelques léchouilles à Derek qui se mit à grogner.

- « Il est quelle heure ? » bredouilla Stiles alors que Derek arrivait à se défaire de la langue râpeuse du chien et réussissait enfin à se lever.

- « … J'y crois pas... » souffla l'Alpha en observant son réveil. « Il est quatorze heures. (…) Scott et les autres doivent m'attendre pour l'entraînement. »

Stiles fronça les sourcils. Ils avaient dormis tout ce temps ? C'est ce qu'on appelait une nuit réparatrice. Stiles observa le loup-garou enfiler ses habits et ne put s'empêcher de se mordre la lèvre inférieure. Et dire qu'il avait dormi à côté de ça, sans même réellement en profiter. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être idiot, parfois.

- « J'ai même pas le droit au petit déjeuner au lit ? » questionna Stiles d'une voix langoureuse tout en s'étirant de tout son long. Derek lui lança un regard meurtrier. « Oh, c'est bon, je rigole. Va retrouver ta meute. Abandonnez-moi encore et toujours, moi pauvre petit humain inutile. »

- « Tu ne vas pas recommencer, quand même ? » pesta Derek. « Tu sais très bien pourquoi tu n'as pas le droit de venir aux entraînements. C'est pour... »

- « … mon bien, merci je sais. » l'interrompit Stiles d'une voix moqueuse.

- « Allez, bouge de mon lit, maintenant. Toi et la boule de poils, vous rentrez chez vous. »

Le nez de Stiles se plissa. Il avait presque oublié que derrière le Derek inoffensif et vulnérable de la nuit dernière, il y avait ce Derek agressif et râleur. De quoi descendre rapidement du nuage doux et câlin sur lequel Stiles était monté pendant la nuit. Le portable de Stiles vibra et il s'empressa de se lever pour répondre, ignorant le regard mauvais de Derek.

- « Stiles le magnifique pour vous servir ! » chantonna l'adolescent tandis que l'Alpha roulait des yeux. « Arthur, c'est qui Arthur ? » Cette fois, Derek fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant un mot de la conversation qu'entretenait Stiles. « Ah, d'accord. Oui, je comprends. » Soudain, la mine de l'hyperactif était devenue bien moins joyeuse ce qui poussa le loup-garou à faire un pas en avant avec un regard inquiet. « Vous avez mon adresse de toutes façons. Ok. Oui, on fait comme ça. A tout à l'heure. »

Stiles raccrocha et son cœur manqua le coche.

L'adolescent ne jeta pas un seul regard à Derek et attrapa le chien par le collier avant de descendre les marches de l'escalier rapidement. L'Alpha emprunta le même chemin.

- « Stiles, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Stiles déglutit difficilement et s'arrêta juste avant la porte de sortie. Il resta de longues secondes à contempler la porte en bois, dos à Derek qui était toujours dans l'escalier, arrêté lui aussi. Enfin, l'hyperactif se retourna, le visage blême.

- « Le chien. Ils veulent le récupérer. »

- « Quoi ? » demanda Derek, descendant les dernières marches qui le séparait de Stiles.

- « Ses vrais maîtres. Ils viennent chercher Arthur dans une heure. (…) Put** mais qui appelle un chien Arthur quoi ? » Stiles aurait voulu en rire mais en réalité sa voix était bercée de mélancolie et de tristesse. « Fais chier. »

Derek attrapa les clés de sa Camaro et passa devant Stiles en soupirant, ouvrant la porte.

- « C'est ça Hale. Va t'entraîner avec tes louveteaux. Il n'y a que ça qui compte pour toi, de toutes façons. » avait dit Stiles, d'une voix plus aiguë que d'habitude et surtout, avec beaucoup de rancœur dans le ton.

- « Je comptais te raccompagner, en fait. Je vois bien que ta cheville te fait encore souffrir. »

- « Et le chien ? » demanda Stiles, abasourdi par ce retournement de situation.

- « Fais juste attention à ce qu'il ne salisse pas mes sièges. » Et un sourire divin s'installa sur les lèvres de Derek.

Le regard que lança Stiles au loup-garou fut si tendre que Derek se sentit obligé de baisser les yeux. Voilà le Derek doux et compréhensif que Stiles aimait. A son tour, le visage de l'adolescent s'élargit en un sourire. Stiles fit quelques pas vers Derek et une fois à son niveau, il murmura un _'Promis'_ quasi-imperceptible.

Le trajet jusque chez Stiles fut silencieux. Derek respectait le besoin de calme de l'adolescent. Il savait que se séparer de ce chien ne serait pas une mince affaire. Stiles caressait l'animal, un sourire triste sur le visage, le cœur serré. Puis, une fois arrivés, ils attendirent l'arrivée des propriétaires du chien, assis en tailleur dans le jardin des Stilinski, toujours sans un mot.

- « Ils arrivent. » fit remarquer Derek en montrant du doigt un monospace noir qui stationnait au bord de la route.

Lorsque ce couple d'une trentaine d'années fut enfin dehors, le labrador leur sauta dessus. Stiles se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas paraître trop ému face à ce spectacle. L'adolescent put sentir la main protectrice de Derek se poser sur son épaule.

- « Calme-toi Stiles. Tout va bien se passer. » souffla le loup-garou à son oreille.

Stiles prit une profonde inspiration et s'élança vers le couple en compagnie de Derek. Il serra la main des deux jeunes gens tandis que le chien continuait à leur faire des joies. Après les présentations de base, le couple ne put s'empêcher de témoigner leur soulagement.

- « On vient de l'Utah, vous savez. (…) Cela fait des semaines que l'on cherche Arthur. Puis un ami, d'un ami, d'un ami... a fini par nous contacter en nous disant qu'un chien ressemblant à la description avait été retrouvé en Californie. » raconta la femme d'une voix douce.

- « Arthur a toujours été un peu fugueur, vous savez. » ajouta le mari tout en caressant la tête de son animal.

Pendant qu'il parlait, Stiles était un peu ailleurs, ne comprenant pas réellement ce qu'il était entrain de se passer. Pourtant, d'ici quelques minutes, il devrait se séparer de cet adorable labrador. Le rire clair de la femme tira l'adolescent de sa rêverie.

- « Oui, pour être fugueur, il est fugueur ! C'est grâce à lui que j'ai rencontré David. »

- « C'est vrai ? » demanda Derek, visiblement intéressé par cette information.

- « A la base, c'est mon chien. » constata la jeune femme. « Puis un jour, il a fugué et s'est retrouvé chez David, par je ne sais quel miracle. (…) J'ai récupéré mon chien mais il a continué à s'enfuir tous les soirs chez David. En fait, il n'a jamais arrêté de fuguer chez David jusqu'au jour où on a fini ensemble. » La jeune femme rit à nouveau de bon cœur. « Je crois qu'Arthur aurait du s'appeler Cupidon, en fait ! »

Les joues de Stiles s'empourprèrent en sentant le regard soudain insistant de Derek.

- « Chouette histoire ! » chantonna Stiles, enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches, visiblement gêné.

Derek resta silencieux mais l'adolescent pouvait sentir que celui-ci continuait de l'observer. Stiles s'accroupit au niveau du chien et caressa la tête de celui-ci.

- « Je crois que t'es entre de bonnes mains. Ils ont l'air sympas, tes maîtres. » Oui, Stiles parlait à un chien comme on parle à un humain. Il s'en foutait royalement, d'ailleurs. « Tu sais, mon père va être méga-soulagé de voir que t'as retrouvé ta maison et que tu vas arrêter de squatter le canapé. » Stiles se pinça les lèvres et le chien lui passa un coup de langue sous la joue, arrachant un rire à l'adolescent. « Tu vas me manquer... Mec. Et puis avec qui je vais cueillir des truffes maintenant ? »

Stiles se redressa d'un bond et souffla longuement.

- « Allez vous-en vite avant que je me mette à chialer comme un bébé. » conseilla l'adolescent avec un sourire.

- « C'est pour vous. Pour vous remercier. » Un instant, Stiles songea à refuser l'enveloppe d'argent que lui tendait la femme. « Vous trouverez nos coordonnées dedans. Vous avez passé trois semaines avec Arthur et l'Utah ce n'est pas le bout du monde alors... Si vous voulez venir passer nous voir, on vous accueillera avec plaisir. »

Stiles attrapa l'enveloppe et hocha la tête. Il regarda Mec grimper dans la voiture de ses maîtres, secouant la queue. Et l'adolescent renifla ce qui incita Derek à poser une nouvelle fois sa main sur son épaule.

Et la voiture s'éloigna. Le cœur de Stiles se brisant littéralement lorsque celle-ci ne fut plus qu'un lointain souvenir.

- « T'as loupé ton entraînement à cause de cette histoire. » soupira Stiles à l'égard de Derek, tout en s'éloignant de lui.

- « T'en fais pas pour ça. »

Stiles commença à faire les cents pas devant son jardin tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure férocement.

- « Tu ne crois pas que l'on devrait parler ? Tu sais, du truc avec Cupidon et tout... » demanda maladroitement l'adolescent.

- « Tu apprends qu'un chien joue les entremetteurs et toi tu veux parler ? » se moqua Derek, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

- « Ben quoi ? Tu ferais quoi, toi ? »

La naïveté de Stiles était craquante.

- « Stiles, Stiles, Stiles... » souffla Derek tout en se rapprochant dangereusement de l'adolescent.

Stiles ne comprit ce qu'il allait se passer que lorsque le visage de l'Alpha se trouva si proche du sien que leurs nez se frôlèrent. L'adolescent n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Derek Hale était si proche de ses lèvres que c'en était indécent.

- « Tu sais, si j'apprenais qu'un chien a essayé de me caser avec toi, je commencerais par me poser des questions... » murmura Derek d'une voix si sensuelle que Stiles sentit ses jambes céder légèrement sous son poids. « Pourquoi ce chien nous a-t-il choisi ? » Bisou au coin de la paupière. « Ai-je envie de me laisser manipuler par un chien ? » Un baiser sur la mâchoire. « Et finalement, est-ce que ce chien ne révélerait pas simplement des sentiments enfouis depuis bien trop longtemps ? » Bécot dans le cou.

Stiles était à deux doigts de défaillir, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait. _'Derek'_ souffla-t-il, la respiration saccadée. Ses yeux se fermèrent et ses mains se baladèrent finalement dans la nuque et dans les cheveux de l'Alpha. Enfin, le loup-garou délivra l'hyperactif. Les lèvres douces de Derek enveloppèrent les siennes et un frisson parcourut l'échine de l'adolescent désormais soumis au traitement que lui infligeait le lycanthrope. Leurs bouches s'apprivoisèrent, devenant rapidement plus aventureuses, plus sulfureuses. L'une des mains de Derek se nicha au creux de ses reins, ses doigts le caressant par dessus son tee-shirt. La langue alliée de l'Alpha n'eut pas à forcer le passage longtemps, celle de Stiles venant rapidement à sa rencontre. Et elles s'entrelacèrent comme les doigts de Stiles s'entremêlaient aux cheveux de Derek.

Stiles se détacha des lèvres de l'Alpha, les yeux fiévreux, reprenant doucement sa respiration. Il déposa un nouveau bécot, chaste sur les lèvres toujours humides et entrouvertes de Derek puis l'entraîna dans sa maison. Heureusement, à cette heure-ci, le Sheriff était au travail.

La passion aidant, ils ne purent s'empêcher de s'embrasser de l'entrée à la cuisine. D'un geste sûr, l'adolescent contraint le loup-garou à s'asseoir à table. Lorsqu'il vit Stiles ouvrir le frigo, Derek lui lança un regard béni.

- « T'as la dalle toi aussi ? » demanda Stiles, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

- « Tu lis en moi comme dans un livre ouvert, Stiles. » s'empressa de répondre Derek, d'un ton un peu moqueur.

Après avoir mangé un morceau, Stiles et Derek s'allongèrent sur le canapé du salon, enlacés l'un contre l'autre. Ils ne parlèrent pas, ils n'en avaient pas besoin. Derek avait raison, tout cela n'était que l'expression de sentiments bien trop longtemps enfouis.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et Derek se leva d'un bon en comprenant qu'il s'agissait du Sheriff. Stiles se leva à son tour, les joues soudainement rouges. Stiles et Derek restèrent silencieux, pris en flagrant délit de pelotage sur canapé.

- « Je peux savoir ce qu'il fait chez moi ? » demanda le Sheriff à Stiles en pointant Derek du doigt.

- « Je peux tout t'expliquer. » commença Stiles en prenant une voix trop sérieuse pour que cela présage quelque chose de bon. « Les vrais maîtres de Mec sont venus récupérer leur chien. Du coup, vu que j'étais triste et que j'adore avoir un animal de compagnie, je me suis inscrit à l'association 'Adoptez un délinquant' et j'ai adopté... Derek, ici présent. »

Stiles entrelaça ses doigts à ceux de Derek et l'entraîna vers l'escalier qui menait à sa chambre. Papa Stilinski n'eut pas vraiment le temps de réagir. Tout ce qu'il vit, c'est la main de son fils entremêlée à celle de cet inadapté social qu'était Derek.

- « Pas dans la chambre, Stiles ! » pesta le Sheriff en voyant les deux tourtereaux s'enfuir dans cette direction. Encore une fois, l'adolescent n'écouta pas son père et s'enferma à double tour avec Derek.

Stiles s'affala sur son lit en rigolant et fut bientôt rejoint par Derek qui déposa ses lèvres dans le cou de l'adolescent. Ils restèrent allongés côte à côte de longues minutes sans parler, observant le plafond.

- « Derek ? » Pour simple réponse, l'Alpha grogna et se rapprocha encore un peu plus de Stiles, si cela était possible. « Je peux venir avec toi au prochain entraînement ? »

- « Bien tenté Stiles. » souffla le loup-garou en venant à nouveau embrasser le cou de l'hyperactif. « Mais la réponse est toujours non. »

Les deux jeunes gens échangèrent un sourire complice. Derek roula sur le côté et blottit son visage contre le coude de Stiles. Le bras de l'adolescent entoura alors les épaules du loup-garou.

_Et la main de Derek se posa tendrement sur son torse._

* * *

**Et voilà pour ce petit OS !  
**

**Alors quelles sont vos impressions ? J'espère que ça vous a plu. Je suis du genre à penser que les animaux ont un grand pouvoir sur nos actes, du coup je suis un peu parti de cette base pour développer la relation Stiles/Derek. (: Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à faire vos commentaires, j'en ai besoin pour me motiver (oui, c'est assez égoïste comme réflexion, hihi) mais aussi pour m'améliorer ! **

**A très vite pour une nouvelle aventure ! :3**


End file.
